


No Longer in Service

by ninthdimension



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Sad, jinsol really loves sooyoung, short bc I can't write long things unless im drunk, yeah sorry im a piece of shit and wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdimension/pseuds/ninthdimension
Summary: For Jinsol, Sooyoung was everything.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	No Longer in Service

“If you take a step back and analyze the behaviour of humans, we can often observe the dependency individuals have upon one another. Whether that dependency is perceived as a motivator or restrictor, for some, nothing is more valuable than having that particular individual in their life.”

Ha Sooyoung. 

Twenty-three years old. Kind, empathetic, and warm. The first glimpse at her, and you’ll be put at ease. She knows her strengths but also her flaws. She’ll state that she’s too emotional and easy to upset; however, one of the most beautiful characteristics she possesses is her vast emotions. In her presence, you feel safe, almost as if she’s been with you since day one. You will never feel unvalidated with her because: 

with Sooyoung, you are the best version of yourself in her eyes.”

* * *

Sitting back in her chair, tears rolling down her face, Jinsol reads over the answer she produced for her psychology class. The question was to think about how human dependency can better the purpose of others. If you asked Jinsol if she believed that everyone had a purpose in this world, she’d quickly say no. Why should the purpose of one individual be more significant than others? 

Some would think Jinsol is a hypocrite. Why, you ask? Well, regarding dependency, it appeared that Jinsol is more dependent on Sooyoung. She’s always thinking of Sooyoung, regularly messaging the girl, and continuously talking about her to others. Many were confused about the relationship between Jinsol and Sooyoung. Were they friends? Girlfriends? No one truly knew the answer as neither girl labelled their connection to one another. It was almost as if their relationship was beyond the labels society had established. 

* * *

Not being able to continue with the assignment, Jinsol lays her head on her desk. As she feels the cool desk touch her skin, she glances at the framed photo of her and Sooyoung. Tracing her finger over Sooyoung’s hair, she’s hit with the memories she shared with the girl. She recalls all the time they spent together. They were inseparable, bound to one another. Holding onto the photograph Jinsol begins to sob at her desk quietly. 

With Sooyoung, purpose felt real to Jinsol. As if her purpose was to be with Sooyoung and vice versa. She was meant to bring all the right things the world offered to the other girl. 

* * *

Jinsol would always text Sooyoung how much she meant to her. Pulling up their text conversation, Jinsol sees the last message exchanged between the two:

  
  
  


**Jinsol:**

_For you, love doesn’t seem so scary anymore._

_For you, I am willing to be vulnerable._

_For you, Sooyoung, I will be my best self._

**Sooyoung:** _jinsol :’) that’s so sweet. I love you so very much! Can’t wait to see you tomorrow <3 _

* * *

Jinsol remembers how she felt every time Sooyoung told her that she loved her. Even if it was over text, it put Jinsol in the best mood. Wanting to feel that again Jinsol begins typing a message to Sooyoung;

**Jinsol:** _I always showed up late, like our very first date. I’m sorry for not giving you enough and being there for you when everything got tough. I wish I wasn’t lying when I said I think about you all the time and how you were really mine._

Glancing down at her phone, she reads the message sent immediately after sending Sooyoung the text,

“ _The cellular device trying to be reached is no longer in service_.” 

Throwing her phone on the ground, Jinsol continues to cry. She feels defeated. She realizes that the concept of purpose is unfair. How can the one person that kept Jinsol going have the purpose of no longer being alive? Who decides that purpose? Out of all people, why Sooyoung? 

Maybe her purpose was to give Jinsol the will to keep pushing forward. 

* * *

For Jinsol, Sooyoung was the guidance she was seeking throughout her life.

**Author's Note:**

> i am depressy 
> 
> listen to PCH by jaden


End file.
